


What the Heck I Gotta Do

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Highschool AU, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Hunk (Voltron) is a Theatre Kid, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, based off of a song, headcannons, let’s forget everything after this song tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Hunk decides to ask the smartest girl in his class out... via a song.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge (Voltron), Other Background Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	What the Heck I Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Pidge is N O T an undercover cop.
> 
> dammit naomi.

Hunk was sitting in class, trying to pay attention when she stumbled in.

She was pale, freckles sprinkled all over her face, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes and curly short light brown hair.

He blinked, blushing very slightly 

Though, throughout the class he felt his eyes drift over 

He was caught off guard by the bell, breaking him from his daze.

He quickly picked up his things and packed them away, before swiftly taking his leave.

He immediately went to an acquaintance of his, Matthew Holt, or Matt.

Matt perked up and waved.

“Hey! Tsu! What’s up, man?” Matt asked.

“You’re good with girls, right?”

“Well, girls AND guys, but yeah. You got a crush on someone?”

Hunk blushed, looking away.

“Well, kinda... I don’t know her very well... Actually I don’t know her at all...”

Though suddenly she was right behind him.

“Hey Katie!” Matt greeted.

Hunk jumped, and suddenly she was right next to him.

He felt his face burning up.

“Is this one of your friends, Matt?” Katie asked.

“Yeah! This is Hunk! He’s having a bit of a crisis with a girl at the moment.” Matt said, ruffling Hunk’s hair.

Hunk mumbled something.

“... Alright! Well, I’ll see you later.” Katie Said, walking off.

“So... Who’s the girl?” Matt Asked, grinning widely.

“T-That... T-That was her.” 

Matt paused, thinking.

“That’s my sister.”

Hunk stayed silent, his face growing red each second.

“Oh.” He finally said.

“Don’t worry man, I’ll help you if you want.” Matt said.

“I- I want to get to know her better though, because I don’t want to ask someone out just because of their looks.”

Matt nodded.

“Alright, so... Basically... She’s a big nerd. She loves science as well.”

“Okay?”

“... This isn’t working. How about you go talk to her?” 

Hunk shook his head.

“W-What If make a f-f-fool out of myself?” 

“What if you don’t? Look, I’ve got a plan, just start a conversation and don’t mess up?”

“... Okay.” He said.

Hunk shakily went downstairs and spotted her.

He waddled over, nervously.

“H-Hey- Katie, was it?” Hunk asked.

Katie nodded.

“Yeah! You’re one of Matt’s friends, right? You were the one talking him a couple of minutes ago.”

Hunk nodded.

“Y-Yeah! Uh... So... What are your interests?” Hunk asked.

“I like programming robots, but I’m having a bit of trouble with it currently, so... Yeah.”

“Oh! Nice! I’m an engineer... sort of. I help my mam with her repair shop.”

“Aha! Do you mind helping me with my robots? That’s the problem with them, I’m not exactly a great engineer, so they break a lot.”

“Oh yeah! I might have a little trouble at first because I haven’t engineered robots before, but I’ll get the hang of it!”

“Alright! Wait- Here’s my number.” Katie said, reaching into her pocket and taking out a crumbled piece of paper.

The bell rang.

“Oh! I better get going, cya Hunk!” She waved jogging off.

Hunk smiled to himself.

_After School_

Hunk ran into the kitchen.

“Mom! Mam!” He exclaimed, beyond excited.

His mothers turned around, curiously.

“What’s got you so happy, Tsu?”

“I’ve made a friend!”

A boy, younger than him, around 13 with dark skin, long black hair and green eyes walked in grinning.

“Yeeaaaahhh, You’ve got yourself a girlfriend.” He taunted.

Hunk looked at the boy.

“I do not!!”

“But Hana told me you were all goggly eyed at a girl in class today.”

“Who was goggly eyed at who?” A girl, around 15 with tanned skin and short frizzy hair, which was half shaved with hazel eyes.

“Tsu was all lovestruck with a girl.”

“I wasn’t!! Yeah, she’s pretty but I barely know her!” Hunk protested.

“Sure, whatever you say, Tsuyoshi.” The boy said, before rushing up the stairs.

The girl giggled.

“Yeah, Hana was telling everybody once she got home.” She said.

“Moana, you really aren’t helping.”

“Yeah. I know.” She smirked, following her brother back upstairs.

Hunk sighed, deciding to face the humiliation.

Once he entered the room he shared with his 8 siblings, everyone looked up.

“Oooooo~” They all said, simultaneously and with all the same teasing tone.

“Hana Garret! I do not have a crush!”

A pale girl with indescribably long blonde shiny hair looked up.

“Uh-Huh... Yeah sure. I spotted her give you her number.”

“That’s so I could help her!”

“With what?”

“She programs robots and she needs help with the engineering part.”

“Huh, I thought it was with something else.”

“Like what??”

“... Not saying.” She said.

Later that evening, he receive a text.

Unknown: hey, you’re Hunk right?

He smiled widely, instantly replying.

‘Yeah!! Hey Katie! How are you?’

‘pretty good, i guess, you?’

‘Dying of embarrassment.’

‘oh?’

‘My entire family knows that I know you now :’) They thought we were dating.’

‘oh. wow. i like barely know you, man...’

‘That’s what I said!!’

‘welp. i’m just going to leave you with your embarrassment.’

‘Noooooooooo :(‘

“Who are you texting? Is it your girlfriend~” Hana Asked, sticking her head out of the top bunk.

Hunk jumped.

“How many times do I have to tell you all?! I don’t have a girlfriend!!” He yelled, throwing a pillow at her head.

The girl giggled, narrowly missing it, making it hit someone else.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“I was trying to hit Hana-“ He tried to explain before he himself got a pillow thrown in his face.

For the next hour everyone was throwing pillows at any sort of movement.

When dinner was ready, there were many many feathers all over room when they bolted downstairs and into the kitchen.

Hunk sat at the very top of the table, Hana and Moana next to him, who teased him all throughout dinner, to his dismay.

After a while they gave up because he didn’t give a reaction after a while, so slowly everyone dropped it.

After dinner, the younger kids fled outside to play while the older ones went to the living room.

There was a knock on the door.

Everyone quirked a brow.

People very rarely came to their door unplanned.

Hana got up hastily and ran to the door.

Katie was at the door, goggles strapped on her head and gloves.

“Hey, does Hunk live here?” She asked.

Everyone swiftly arrived at the door, including the little ones from outside.

Moana nodded.

“Oh yeah! TSU! Gabadha aad jeceshahay waa halkaan!” She yelled.

Hunk perked up and ran over.

“Moana!!”

“What? It’s true!” Moana replied, walking off.

Hunk sighed.

“Sorry, My siblings are really something.” He sighed.

Katie blinked.

“They... are ALL your siblings?”

“Mhm! Yep! All 8 of them!”

“Eight...?” She said, flabbergasted.

“Yeah! Don’t even get me started on uncles, aunts, cousins, nieces, in-laws and nephews...”

“How many family members do you have?!” She asked.

“Uhm... Very good question. I think it’s 34?”

“Oh my god.”

“How many do you have?” Hunk asked, tilting his head.

“... I’d rather not say.”

“Oh! I’m so so sorry-“

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

Hunk decided to change the subject.

“Anyways, I have two questions, How do you know I live here, second, why are you here- Oh Jeez that sounded harsh- I-I’m s-“

“It’s fine, and I live only a block away and if the kids on the street saying something about a flustered guy called Hunk have anything to say...”

“Why do they keep going on about that?! I mean yeah! I think you’re pretty but-“ He slowly realised what he said, his face becoming increasingly red.

“You... You think I’m pretty?” Katie asked, slightly taken aback.

Hunk nodded, his face very very red.

Katie blinked.

“Huh... A-Anyways-“ Katie ended up staying a lot longer than she was meant to, messing around with Hunk while working on a bunch of projects.

Katie ran home, after realising she was there for 4 hours, 2 hours too much, she swiftly said goodbye and took her leave, though she couldn’t help but gain a wide smile.

Matt looked at Katie.

“Where have you been?! You were meant to be home 2 hours ago!” Matt said, clearly worried.

Katie looked down at the floor.

“Sorry...”

Matt sighed.

“It’s okay... How’d it go?” Matt asked.

That gave Katie her goofy smile back.

Matt raised a brow.

“He thinks I’m pretty- and he’s really nice and funny-“

“O-kaaay. Where’s the real Katie Holt and what have you done with her?” Matt asked.

Katie giggled.

“I’m just happy because I’ve made a friend!”

“Honestly, the way you are talking makes him sound like more like a friend.”

“I don’t like him like that!”

“Really? You’re really giddy about him calling you pretty.”

“Hmm... Fine. Maybe I like him a little, but I don’t know him that well, so I can’t exactly say...”

“I knew I caught onto something!” Matt declared.

Katie sighed, walking up the stairs.

There was a message from Hunk.

‘You got in trouble? :(‘

‘nah not really. my brother was worried tho.’

‘What about your parents?’

‘my dads missing and my mom passed a couple of years ago. my brother is old enough to look after me though.’

‘Oh...’

‘yeah. but it’s fine, i’ve gotten over it, i guess.’

‘Sorry ;-;’

‘it’s fine! really.’

She went to her room and closed the door, sighing.

_The Next Day_

She ran into the school, beaming.

She saw Hunk almost instantly, along with his 8 siblings.

Katie made her way over.

Moana grinned.

“Well isn’t Hunk’s-“

“Will you just be quiet about that?!” Hunk Asked.

“Leai lava.” Moana said.

Hunk sighed heavily.

“Hey Katie!” Hunk greeted, smiling.

“Hey Hunk! How are you?” Katie asked.

“I’m pretty good! You?”

“I’m pretty good too!”

“That’s good!”

“Anyways-“ They then both went into a long conversation about the next project they were thinking about.

“Hey Hunk?”

“Yeah Katie?” Hunk looked at Katie, curiously.

“You know what, you can call me Pidge. My brother calls me that sometimes.”

Hunk blinked.

“Really?”

“Yeah!” She said, smiling.

“Well, Pidge... Thank you. I’m pretty surprised because I’ve only known you for like... a day, but thank you!”

Pidge shrugged.

“Most of my friendships don’t make it past the 24-hour mark so...”

“Oh... Mine usually stay for a month or two but then they just kinda leave me behind...”

“That’s not good.” Pidge said.

Hunk shrugged.

“It happenes so you just have to get along with it.”

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah I guess.”

They stayed silent for a moment before going back to what they were talking about before.

The hours turned into days then the days turned into weeks.

Prom was slowly approaching, but it felt like it was looming over everyone.

Hunk really wanted to ask Pidge but... What if she said no?

‘She won’t say no! You’re like, the nicest guy in the entire school.’ He heard Matt’s voice in his head.

Hunk sighed, slumping in his chair.

The bell rang and he got up and walked straight over to Matt.

“Hey Matt? I...”

“You want to ask my sister to the prom?”

Hunk nodded, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah...”

“Well you have my blessing! But I’m afraid I’ve helped you too much, you’ll have to figure this out yourself!”

“Can you help me at least a little bit? Even a tiny bit?”

“Hmm... Okay. I’ll help you a tiny incy bitsy bit. You are in musical theatre, right?”

“How did you-“

“I know everything about everyone here... Anyways! Katie really likes musicals, so maybe sing her a song!”

“Hmm... O-Okay. I think I know one.”

Matt smirked.

“Well don’t just sit around! Go do something!”

“I won’t do it right now! I’ll do it later.”

“You better, dude.”

*

Hunk was sitting in his English class, beyond bored.

He looked over at Pidge.

Pidge waved slightly, smiling.

They were working on some assignment that allowed them to go on their phones.

He sighed.

_It’s now or never._

He opened a message to Pidge.

‘Hey!’

There was an instant reply.

‘yo, what happened to no texting in class?’

‘Fair point, but this is urgent!’

‘okay? you need help with a question or smth?’

‘No, uh... This might sound a bit weird but, what’s your favourite musical?’

‘well, i like grease, hamilton, 21 chump street, dear evan hansen and a couple of others, why?’

‘Just wondering :)’

He could work with this.

He finally settled on something by the end of the period.

*

He was laying in his bunk, trying to sleep.

All of his siblings were (supposedly) asleep.

He took his phone and began to type.

‘🎶what the heck I gotta do to be with you? What the heck I gotta do? What the heck I gotta do to be with you? What the heck I gotta do? Who do I have to be for you to go to prom with me?🎶’

**_Sent._ **

_Oh my god! What am I doing?! She’s probably asleep!! It’s like, 11:00PM!_

**She’s replying.**

‘hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, this is pretty cheesy, i’ll think about it :)’

**Author's Note:**

> Will Pidge think about it? 🧐🤨🧐
> 
> Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
